1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that improves the composition of a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, regarding image pickup apparatuses, there has been proposed a method in which a specific object in the captured image is detected before an image-capturing operation for capturing an image to be stored is performed and, by using the detected specific object, the image-capturing operation for capturing the image to be stored is performed.
For example, in patent document 1 (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219874), a method is described. In the method, a person's face (a facial area) in the captured image is detected as the specific object before the image-capturing operation for capturing an image to be stored is performed. In addition, when there are a plurality of detected persons' faces, a person's face which a user views as a specific object is selected from among the plurality of detected persons' faces on the basis of the positions at which the persons' faces exist in the image capturing area.